


Crystal Clear

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: Just a cute/flirty Lilo idea, inspired bythis picturethat I found on tumblr. :)(PS: there is a side mention of established Narry.)





	Crystal Clear

"There you are," Liam smiles as he steps into his library. It's always been one of his favorite rooms in his house and he comes here whenever he has something on his mind. He especially likes curling up by the fireplace, which is exactly where he finds Louis. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, mate. I just needed to get away for a bit," Louis explains as Liam takes a seat next to him on the floor. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Liam grins brightly and wraps an arm around Louis' shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Louis nods as he picks at a loose thread on his jeans. 

It doesn't sound terribly convincing though, which Liam acknowledges by tipping Louis' face up and forcing him to make eye contact. "Try again." 

"Don't give me the judgy face, Payno. I promise I'm fine. I just wanted to get away from the crowd for a bit," that's all. 

The crowd in question consists of several mutual friends of theirs that Liam has invited over for an impromptu dinner party since they all happen to be in town. Including Harry and Niall, so they're having a bit of a lads reunion as well. 

"Okay fine," Liam concedes, "but I'm always here if you want to talk," he adds and ruffles Louis' hair affectionately.

"Thanks, Sunshine, I appreciate that," Louis says and knocks his shoulder against Liam's. 

"Anytime," Liam smiles again and squeezes Louis' knee.

"You're such a sweetheart," Louis blurts out even though he hadn't actually meant to say it. He was thinking it, and then the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You think so?" Liam blushes and it makes Louis' heart melt. 

Ever since they reconnected while filming _X-Factor_ they've become a whole lot closer. They would probably be inseparable if they didn't always take on so many projects for themselves. They've both been working on their music a lot and Liam has been traveling around the world playing some really prestigious shows. He's also landed a well-deserved modeling contract with Hugo Boss, which Louis is pretty sure will be the death of him once the photos are released. 

Louis leans forward and nuzzles the scruff on Liam's jaw. "I know so. You're always there for me in ways I can't even begin to describe, and you always know how to make me smile even during the times that I thought I'd forgotten how," he whispers against Liam's skin. 

"Tommo," Liam says shakily as he slowly turns his face. Their mouths are barely an inch apart and Louis can smell the hint of wine on his breath.

"Payno," Louis echos as he reaches out to rub Liam's cheek gently. 

"I… uh, should probably be heading back," Liam says suddenly.

"Oh," Louis mumbles as he abruptly pulls away. "Yeah, totally. You go ahead; I'll be along in a bit."

"Okay," Liam smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"I'm a bit knackered actually, so I think I might just - "

"Were you flirting with me?" Liam interrupts and Louis feels like he's been punched in the gut.

"Excuse me?" Louis' eyes widen almost impossibly as his cheeks flush bright pink. 

"Nothing, nevermind," Liam says and attempts to stand up. 

"Don't hit and run, Payno," Louis says sharply as he reaches out to keep Liam from moving. "What did you mean by that?"

Liam sighs heavily. "Sometimes it feels like maybe you're flirting with me, so I was just wondering if - "

"I'm fucking trying to!" Louis snaps suddenly. "I've _been_ trying to," he adds, softening slightly. "That's actually why I snuck away in the first place. I just needed to clear me head a bit. I've been flirting with you all night, but you didn't seem interested. That, or maybe I just suck at flirting," he concludes. 

"You don't," Liam frowns. "This is not about you at all, I promise. You're aces at flirting, actually. I was just worried that I might be reading too much into it," he admits as he reaches out to brush the soft fringe from Louis' eyes. 

"Liam." Louis can't help laughing now, because Liam can be adorably slow on the uptake sometimes. "I've nearly snogged you like three different times just tonight alone. I'm not sure how you might misinterpret that but - "

Louis is effectively shut up by Liam's warm lips pressing against his own. It takes him a few seconds to snap into action but then he winds his arms around Liam's neck and kisses him back slowly. It's everything he's been dreaming about for years, and he can't believe it's finally happening. Liam's plush lips are velvety soft against his own and it's undeniably the best first kiss Louis has ever had.

Just as he starts to pull away, Liam grips him by the front of his shirt and deepens the kiss. His mouth is sweet from all the wine he's had tonight and Louis can't ever remember liking the taste so much. He's more of a beer kind of guy but he could learn to love wine, he thinks. "Jesus," he whimpers against Liam's mouth as they start to pull apart. 

"Sorry, sometimes I can be a little dense," Liam giggles before leaning in to steal another kiss. It's just a soft press of their mouths this time, but it still leaves Louis breathless.

"It's not all on you, babe. Maybe I wasn't being clear enough," Louis says as he slides onto Liam's lap. "So let me be _crystal_ clear now: I really like you, Liam Payne. Reckon I'm quite in love with you if I'm honest," he adds before cradling Liam's face and kissing him again. 

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," Liam says as he pulls back and wraps his arms around Louis to keep him from sliding off of his lap. 

"Did you just admit that you're in love with me too?" Louis asks as he reaches up to run his fingers through Liam's hair. It's silky-soft and Louis can't help but wonder if Liam likes having it pulled. 

"Now who's being dense?" Liam laughs as he lies back and pulls Louis on top of him. "I am though," he adds before kissing Louis slowly. "Very very much in love with you too, Louis Tomlinson," he pants between kisses.

"I knew it!" Louis grins when they pull apart. "I _knew_ you fancied me, Payno. Niall thought it was just wishful thinking but I know me lad," Louis winks before leaning down to press his mouth softly against Liam's again. "That's why I had been flirting so much," Louis explains when he pulls away. "I kept hoping you'd catch on!" 

"How did you know?" Liam asks, obviously stunned. "I thought I did a pretty good job of hiding it, actually," he laughs and covers his face with his hands.

"None of that, love," Louis says softly as he pries Liam's hands way. "And I knew because we'd spent the better part of five years living in each other's pockets. We've all had crushes on each other at some point, so I know the signs. Did you know that you sometimes start randomly blushing whenever you look at me? Makes me wonder what naughty things you're thinking about," Louis murmurs against Liam's ear.

Liam smirks at that and reaches up to slide his arms around Louis' neck. "Wanna find out?"

"I like the way you think, babe, but won't everyone eventually notice our absences?" Louis asks as he leans forward and curls up against Liam's chest. 

"Hardly," Liam snorts. "Niall and Haz went for a walk through my garden ages ago and no one's missed them."

"But you don't have a garden," Louis says, obviously confused.

"Exactly," Liam laughs as he pulls Louis tightly against him and kisses him slowly. "At least we're a lot more subtle than they are."

(For the record, Liam _loves_ having his hair pulled.)

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Lilo to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)**! :D


End file.
